


A Midas sickfic since we need more

by MintyMeat



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMeat/pseuds/MintyMeat
Summary: Midas gets really sick due to over working and stress. Ok this is my first ever fanfiction soo please excuse the bad writing!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Midas sickfic since we need more

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me for any spelling and grammar mistakes!Also I wrote this in one sitting so Its not a really planned out story!

Midas, being the boss he is would always over work himself to the wee hours at night.He didn't care about his health or anything he would just make sure that he would get the job done until one day-

"Hey there Brutus! Have you seen Midas anywhere around?" Skye questioned him as she didn't he him for the whole day and Skye, being the good and caring agent she is, is obviously worried.

"I don't know myself either.Maybe he is in his office like always?" He replies with a shrug. "Ah good point! Thanks for the hint Brutus!" She said happily.(Lol why didn't she go there first hjgg)

The Agency was awfully quiet today.It wasn't as chaotic as it usually is.She didn't mind it though.Its way better like that than being killed by Shadow Agents.

After a while she finally reached his office.Meowcles is no where to found there considering the fact he is Midas's bodyguard.

She slowly opened the door to see Midas in his desk.But that doesn't really look like Midas? He had pretty big eye bags and he looked terribly ill.

'Oh god Midas are you alright? You look like a zombie at this point!' said Skye in shock as Midas wouldn't be a guy to get that ill as she can tell.'Augh of course I am, now would you leave me alone?'he said in a pretty rude tone. Obviously he was sick but he didn't want anyone to worry.  
'Cmon Midas, you can't be like this.Its best if you rest at home.' 'Um no.I would like to stay here and finish of some work.It would be good if you leave me alone Skye,' but before he could even finish Skye lifted him up from his seat. 'I don't take no as an answer Midas, you look dead to me.' Skye told him as she was lifting him. 'Alright alright Skye, but can you atleast let me walk by myself? I don't like being lifted like this.' 'Oh sorry boss.' She releases him from her arms The walk was pretty awkward.Midas looked pretty angry.But as they were walking Midas kept pausing every 10 seconds. 'Boss are you sure you are alright? I could call Brutus to-' but before she could finish she saw Midas falling down the floor. (Cliffhanger time lol >:) just wait for updates I am very busy please)


End file.
